The Way It Should Have Been
by JessyJamse
Summary: This story is very AU. James and Lilly live Alice and Frank are sane, Regulus lives, Sirius never goes to Azkaban, Severus and Lucius are not Death Eaters. Draco, Neville, Harry Caelum, and Cassie grow up like siblings.


**Author Announcement:**

I own nothing of Harry Potter or the characters. I will do my best to update weekly, if I update more frequently consider it a gift.

**Prologue**

1979

Remus and Sirius were relaxing in front of the fire when they both felt something hit the wards near the front door of their cottage. They drew wands and approached cautiously what they saw gave them both nightmares for weeks. Sirius saw his family house elf Kreacher holding his younger brother Regulus. They quickly brought him inside and Remus went to the fireplace and Floo called Lilly, James, and Severus to come and help. Severus and Lilly could heal just about any injury. Regulus did recover and when he was strong enough to speak he told them about Voldemort's Horcrux's and how Peter was a Death Eater. Regulus told Severus how glad he was that Severus and Lucius had not joined the Death Eaters. By Christmas Moody and the team he put together had found and destroyed all five of the Horcrux's. Abraxas Malfoy had received on prior to his death of Dragon Pox; Lucius turned it over as soon as he found the diary. Regulus had provided the Syltherin Locket; they recovered the Syltherin Ring and destroyed it, along with Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem.

November 1979

By dumb luck Moody and a group of Curse breakers were heading to Hogwarts to work on the Defense Against Dark Arts curse when they ran across Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort. The only one to survive was Bellatrix. It was determined that she had suffered enough damage to damage her mind she was taken to St. Mungo's

Christmas 1979

While Frank, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Regulus and Lucius had made a truce after graduating from Hogwarts the Fall of Voldemort sealed their friendship. Christmas was celebrated in extravagant fashion that year as Alice Longbottom, Lilly Potter, and Narcissa Malfoy had all discovered that they were pregnant.

Spring Equinox 1980

While Alice, Lilly, and Narcissa had become very close with sharing their pregnancies and the fact that they were all expecting boys. To say that life was good was an understatement. Remus and Regulus had just found out about a little know fact that the Black family line would go on as Regulus and Remus were both pregnant. They were shocked because while male pregnancy was not overly common it did occur especially with old pure blood families. Regulus was concerned that he would not be able to handle the pregnancy or birth of his and Severus's son. Remus was scared that he would pass on his Lycanthropy after many medical scans Remus finally began to accept that his and Siri's little girl would be fine.

June 1980

Narcissa was tired and ready to welcome her little dragon, so was Lucius he was just better at hiding his excitement. After 8 hours of labor and many threats to Lucius's manhood Draco Lucius Malfoy was born June 16, 1980. Severus had finished his Healers Mastery and was halfway through his Potions mastery; this is why he was asked to take care of Narcissa, Lilly, and Alice through their pregnancies. Lucius, Frank and James all felt they could trust he to take care of their wives and children. He was a beautiful baby and Severus and Lilly were named his godparents.

July 30, 1980

Alice and Frank welcomed Neville into the world. He was a cute chubby little boy with dark blond hair. James and Lilly were named as godparents.

July 31, 1980

Lilly and James welcomed Harry James Potter into the world. He looked very much like James. Sirius and Alice were named Godparents.

October 13, 1980

Regulus went into labor 10 weeks early; this terrified Severus who called in Poppy Pomfrey the Hogwarts mediwitch While the birth was scary Caelum Severus Black was born safely. He had dark hair like Severus but thankfully the Black family nose.

He was very small but strong like his fathers. Lucius and Narcissa were chosen as godparents.

November 13, 1980

Remus gave birth to Cassiopeia Narcissa Black 5 weeks early, and while everyone was worried it was not as scary as Caelum's dramatic birth. She was beautiful she had sandy blond hair like Remus and Siri's nose and chin.

December 12, 1980

Lucius was lying on the floor next to Draco who was lying on a blanket chewing on his fist when Lucius's elbow bumped a floorboard and an entryway to a small room that held dark artifacts appeared. Lucius scooped Draco up went straight to Narcissa in the music room and told her she needed to take Draco to Potter Manner and stay their until the house was safe. Once Narcissa and Draco were safe he called Severus Regulus, Remus, Sirius, James and Frank to help him deal with the room. It was not long before Alastair Moody was called in and Lucius had the House elves pack His, Narcissa. And Draco's things and had them taken to Potter Manner. After conducting an intensive search of the manner 17 other compartments were found with dark objects, and books. It was then that Lucius ordered the elves to pack the paintings furniture and other possessions that did not contain dark magic, along with the library. Lucius made the choice to put his wife and son before tradition.

December 31, 1980

A party was held on the grounds of Malfoy Manner, and I say grounds because at midnight the Manner was set on fire, and burnt to the ground. 1981 was the beginning of many changes in pure blood Wizarding society starting with the Malfoy's.


End file.
